warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tawnypelt
Style Concerns Current: *Moonrise, Midnight, Dawn, Eclipse, Sunrise and the OoTS sections could be expanded. *Needs some more quotes that shows her personality. *Needs Citation in description for slender. Older: * Cite Mentors GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of The Darkest Hour History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Improve the writing style of the Moonrise History section. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * The Sight - If she doesn't appear in the book properly, get rid of it. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand The Dark River section. If mention of her kits is how she 'appears', get rid of the section. It needs to say she had the kits, otherwise, people will look at it and think "Did she just magically have kits?" GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * Expand the Outcast section into a proper paragraph. GB 06:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Pelt Colour Question In Cats Of The Clans, Tawnypelt is the same colour as Redtail(i dont know what that colour is called) and i wondered if it was the same Tawnypelt, or one that you havent got a page for?--☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 14:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that's the same Tawnypelt. There are many mistakes in Cats of the Clans, we don't even bother to list them anywhere. 15:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Isn't she called a pale ginger in the original series, too? 17:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That's on her trivia. 17:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) But what about the cat on long shadows? whos that?☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That's Sol, a completely different cat... 18:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) aaahh. i see. :) ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 08:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It says her fur darkened and became tortoiseshell. Where did it say that?Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 12:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Ok, so i could get some quotes, from the OS, but then i would post them here for you guys to tell me if they are worthy or not. also, where do they go? between trivia and family? thanks, ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I think they go after the family and before the citations. I may be wrong, but that's what I've seen. Aspenheart 23:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. 00:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Question about her pelt ... Where does it say she is a dark tortoiseshell? In her description it says Long Shadows allegiances but in there it only calls her a 'tortoiseshell' Help anyone? [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 21:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What. . .? She's always described as dark tortoiseshell. At least, from what I know, her appearance is dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. 22:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, then I guess I'm going crazy or something ... [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Can you read my poker face ... 22:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well she was a 'pale ginger' kit the a dark tortie sooo yeah 21:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I have Moonrise,'' Dawn'', Twilight, and Outcast next to me, and in all the allegiances it just says "tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes". Aspenheart 15:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It never says she was a DARK tortoiseshell. It either says a pale ginger she-cat or a tortie she-cat with green eyes. Shouldn't we put that on her trivia? Spottedshadow 7:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes they take stuff out of the character's appearances (shorten them), so it was probably in earlier books she was described that way as I know for sure that she's dark tortoiseshell. 01:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think Mosspool's right; she was always known as dark tortoiseshell. Besides, what difference does it make between dark tortoiseshell and tortoiseshell anyway? 20:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Eeek! I was editing the Moonrise section, but it was going all crazy, and I accidentally hit "Save" instead of "Preview". Could somebody please help me fix it? Aspenheart 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Aspenheart 15:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) She does have white on her pelt... I know The Cats Of The Clans book is full of mistakes, but she DOES have white on her fur. It also shows her with white on her muzzle on the cover of Battle Of the Clans. Can someone redo her pixel? 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 Please remember to sign with four ~'s. First, you'd have to talk to Project:Charart about that, and if the pixels were redone, it would have to be the next tweak week, when we fix approved images for things like that. You might also ask why Tawnypelt's images were done the way they were. Hollydapple 18:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I just joined this wiki and I'm not too familiar with it. 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 She does 'not '''have white on her fur. She has '''never '''been described that way. The illustrations in the books are wrong at least '''half '''of the time, who would trust those? 01:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Though it is true that illustations are usually wrong, both pictures of her ( Battles of the Clans, Cats of the clans) ''are consistent. This leads me to believe they are accurate. Emberstarfireclan 18:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Worthy? I think she's worthy. Please do not discuss theories on talk pages of articles. Take this to the forums. 12:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) LionClan and TigerClan (Modern) Should it not say in the section for past residence that she was a member of modern LionClan and TigerClan? Yes, it should. It just hasn't been added yet. 12:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait...TigerClan? Since when? She was LionClan, wasn't she? She left ThunderClan and joined ShadowClan, which was part of TigerClan. She was only part of it for very short time until Scourge came, then joined LionClan. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadewing Alternate Kit and Apprentice Version Shouldn't Tawnypelt have a alternate kit and apprentice version since she was described as a 'pale ginger, like her mother'? Spottedshadow 8:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. She should have one. This should be taken up with PCA. 12:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry Whitestorm. I forgot. Spottedshadow 9:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mottled In Dawn, page 12, it says "Crowpaw walked over to Tawnypelt and touched her mottled flank with his nose." Should this be added to her page? Or is dark tortoiseshell and mottled the same thing? 03:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Definitely add it to her page. That'd mean she'd just be mottled dark tortie, which is possible. 23:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, go ahead and add it. 02:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it would be a mottled dark tortie. Just a dark mottled she-cat. 02:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL, that was me, forgot to sign in. Anyway, it exists, see this cat: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Curlycat02.jpg Actually, that cat is just dark tortoiseshell and white, according to the Wikipedia article it's on. It doesn't say anything about mottled. 22:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks pretty mottley to me! 00:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, "mottled", according to the New Oxford American Dictionary, states it as "mark with spots or smears of color". I think her image is fine, as well as her description. And the Erins do make tons of mistakes :) 20:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh. The image I have shown fits that description. Spotted. Aaanyways, I think we should keep it as mottled, as most dark torties are spotted/with smears of colour anyway. 00:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I think the term "mottled" was meant to describe her tortoiseshell pattern. Seeing as dapples, patches, and spots are really the same thing. Emberstarfireclan 16:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabby Why doesn't she have an alt for being described as a tabby in a dangerous path? I checked Project: Charart, but there was no Tawnypelt kit alt. I could see. 02:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, I wonder if I'm allowed to ask if Tawnypelt is the only cat that on the part of their page below the description in their history, if the first cat meantioned is not the cat who owns the page (lol owns). It probably is but I'm too lazy to check all the pages. 00:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) charart Tawnypelt's coloring is right but she needs to be more brindled like most torties areRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Citation I found the page in CotC where she's shown as tortie & white. It's pg 39. She's basically shown with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and parts of her back and tail. -Elmostar; PuppetClan 06:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) We can't use pictures from covers or field guides as cites, because usually there are mistakes in them =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 20:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say we needed to make an alternate image, I just think we should add the citation. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 04:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC)